


"Welcome home."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [38]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane has had a long day, and hopes that Erza will be awake to help her relax.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"Welcome home."

It had been a long day. Natsu had trashed the guildhall and what  _ was  _ left standing gray had been quick to destroy. Juvia had been in a slump all day so Magnolia was facing flood alerts, and Mirajane had lost one-thousand jewels on the walk home. All of this on Erza’s one day off too. Mirajane had wanted to clock off early and join Erza at their apartment, but she had no such luck; the guild needed a thorough clean, and even with the help of Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna it had taken them two hours over when Mirajane’s shift should have finished. She just hoped that Erza was still awake, and would forgive her. 

When the door clicked open, Mirajane did not announce her entrance. If Erza was asleep then there would be no sense in waking her. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat, moving as quietly as possible just in case. 

Moving through the apartment, Mirajane could see no signs of her girlfriend. Her heart sank at that; it was selfish, but she truly did wish that Erza was awake, just so she could hear the redhead’s voice. Nothing could relax her more after such a stressful day. 

Through the crack under their bedroom door, Mirajane could see a light flicker, dull but still present. Curiously, but still cautious, Mirajane peeked inside the room. Her actions were slow until her eyes made contact with Erza’s, and then Mirajane swung the door open, too distracted by the scene in front of her to flinch when it banged off of the wall. 

Erza was sat with her legs crossed on the futon at the bottom of their double bed, two glasses of wine propped up next to her; one almost empty and one untouched. The bottle by her feet told Mirajane that this wasn’t Erza’s first glass, and it made her heart contact painfully when she wondered how long Erza had waited. She was wearing a lace robe in demure white, and although Mirajane couldn’t see what her girlfriend was wearing underneath, but what her imagination conjured up was enough for heat to flood her veins. 

Erza uncrossed her legs and Mirajane gulped.

“Welcome home.”

Mirajane was across the room in seconds, one hand fisting Erza’s hair, the other cradling the dip of her waist.

“I’m so sorry, love. I tried to leave but-” 

She was silenced by Erza’s lips once again, sliding against hers in a deliberate motion that had Mirajane shivering under the redhead’s touch. 

“Don’t worry over things like that, Mira.”

Their foreheads touched briefly, and Mirajane let her hand move to the skin just below Erza’s shoulder blade, where a bra strap would sit had Erza been wearing one. Mirajane tried to move carefully, but the smell and sight and touch of Erza had her dizzy; intoxicated. She backed into the almost empty wine glass and watched as it seeped into her skirt. 

“Shit.” She muttered through gritted teeth. Red wine was a nightmare to get out of clothes, and she should have been worried about that, but Mirajane’s attention was on Erza’s fingers and how they moved to tease under Mirajane’s shirt.

“We should get you out of these dirty clothes.” Erza smirked, lips pressed against Mirajane’s collar, who nodded dumbly. 

She was in no way about to protest. 


End file.
